Modern Fairytale
by Athyra
Summary: [AU] You felt it was love at first sight, akin to those fateful meetings described in fairytales.


**A/N:** AU romantic and hopefully realistic sort of oneshot filled with cute sweet moments. I'm proud that this is one of the few writings I can mark as 'complete'. I hope the readers will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Modern Fairytale**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

"The Sagami Bay sure is pretty…"

Watanabe You sighed to herself as she leaned back in her seat and gazed out of the window for the umpteenth time. When she first moved to Kamakura, she made it a priority to find the perfect place to chill an afternoon away. She was captivated by the city's countless historical sites of course, but her inner Uchiura spirit still demanded a decent view of the sea.

And so, after quite a bit of searching, she was able to locate this small cafe by the bay. There was a comfy little couch situated by the window, allowing the viewer to appreciate the scenery as they enjoyed their afternoon beverage. Smiling, You took out a small sketchbook and began to draw from memory the places she had visited today before coming here. Her doctor did advise her to just follow her heart and avoid any situation that might cause her stress. Therefore, she tried not to put too much effort into her hobby, though the remnant of her professional sense still surfaced from time to time.

Ah, what would the shop owner think if she told the kind lady that she used to be a diver for the national team?

Shaking her head, You ignored the phantom prick at the back of her mind and focused on her sketch. Under her doctor's recommendation, she travelled around Japan for sightseeing, anything that would not stress her mind and body. Not long after she began her journey, she fell for Kamakura's ancient aura and settled then and there. The next step to help her recuperation was to decide on a hobby that would help her relax.

Well, what did she love best besides the sea? Designing and drawing! Now that she's found the ideal place, she was able to sketch several pages daily, each one filled to the edge with details and creativity that kept her brain whirring. Perhaps, eventually, she'll aim to become a freelance designer?

She paused and stared rather sheepishly at the Buddha statue she just doodled. She should really stop adding stylish accessories or one of these days, the divine presence above would punish her for real.

Just as she thought of that, something suddenly vibrated against her buttocks!

Her yelp garnered curious glances from the few patrons in the shop, so she waved her hand apologetically at them before scooting to the edge of the sofa seat. What was that just now? She dug under the seat cushion and soon found a cellphone stuck within the fold. The person who was sitting here must have forgotten it or it had fallen out of their pocket.

Either way, someone was calling the phone rather desperately as it kept on ringing. Seeing the unknown number, You deduced that the owner must be calling from a public phone and decided to answer it.

"H-Hello? Um, y-you've found my phone?" A clearly panicking female voice let out a shaky sigh. "Oh, I'm sorry for being so rude. You see, I have lost my phone and-"

Taking pity on the woman, You chuckled amiably. "It's okay! I'm sitting at the sofa seat beside the window, at White Lily. You were sitting here, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was there until I had to leave for a meeting… it was only now that I realized I don't have my phone with me," the woman laughed coyly, and You could practically feel her embarrassment. She was sure that the other woman must be blushing.

"Haha, things just happen sometimes. Don't worry miss, I'm still at the coffee shop. I'll wait here."

"E-Eh? But I'm at Shinjuku and the next train won't be here for another hour, so that's more than two hours before I can make it back..."

"That's okay, I don't have plans for the day." _Or any other day really_ , You thought a little sadly. "Oh, unless you'd prefer that I just leave the phone with the shop owner-?"

"I'll come!" The woman said hastily, her voice softening a moment later in mortification. "Erm, I mean, I'd like to thank you in person. If you hadn't found my phone, there's a chance that no one would've found and picked it up before the battery runs out."

"That's decided then! I'll wait here for you, okay?"

"Thank you very much, um…"

"Watanabe You! Nice to meet you- well, technically we haven't met, heh."

The woman giggled softly, and You decided she was becoming fond of her voice. It was velvety with the kind of feminine grace that the former diver could never hope to achieve.

"My name is Sakurauchi Riko. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm very sorry about all of this and I promise I'll make up for it."

You found herself wearing the biggest grin after the call ended. Finally, she had something to look forward to! Though she was grateful for her peaceful 'time off', so to speak, she was worried that the uneventful daily happenings might make her restless down the road. She's been a very active person throughout her life, so she needed excitement once a while to keep her spirit going.

She glanced at her reflection in the window and hastily fixed her messy bangs, for she tended to wear a cap to hide the bird's nest she called her hair. In spite of her cute quirks, Sakurauchi Riko seemed to carry herself with dignity so You wanted to be presentable at least.

Once she was sure that her appearance was acceptable, she resumed sketching with zest. However, as time went by, she realized that she's been doodling profiles of various women that might fit Riko's voice. She imagined Riko to be around her age if not older, based on her mannerism. Riko probably had hair longer than hers, though it could be either wavy or straight.

Before she knew it, the sun was already making its descent and she had drawn many variations of the imaginary Sakurauchi Riko. Much to her chagrin, now that she reviewed her work, she had even doodled some bunnies on the side as if to characterize the woman.

She looked up quickly when she heard the door chime. There had been other patrons while she was drawing, but she barely glanced at any of them then, for her instincts knew it wasn't the mysterious caller.

This time, though, she gazed attentively at the beautiful woman who just entered the shop. She was taller than You imagined or, rather, everything else about this stranger exceeded her expectations. She had cascading burgundy hair that reached her mid-back as well as a pair of amber eyes reminiscent of a shy cat.

After giving the shop a quick glance, the woman turned towards the seat by the window with slight hesitation.

Then she smiled.

"Hello. I'm Sakurauchi Riko, the one who lost the phone… you must be Watanabe You-san?"

You felt it was love at first sight, akin to those fateful meetings described in fairytales.

* * *

"Oh! Sorry about that!"

"Mou, w-we've held hands before, it's okay. Go ahead."

Chuckling, You rubbed the back of her head and shyly squeezed Riko's hand before taking the eraser. Riko smiled to herself, knowing that her cheeks probably matched You's flushed ones as well. She shifted a bit so that she was sitting closer to the blue-eyed woman, which prompted the latter to grin and playfully deposit the eraser in her lap once she was done using it.

Riko felt so giddy that it was almost surreal. Surrounded by beautiful nature and accompanied by a fellow artist, she's experienced and became addicted to the flavor of bliss. Here at the Kamakura Central Park, they've located a cool and shady spot under a particular tree and, soon, they fell into a comfortable sketching trance.

After receiving her lost phone, Riko had treated You to dinner for her kindness. To both women's pleasant surprise, they chatted for a long time as if they were old friends and all that formality was quickly behind them. As they had similar hobbies, they had met up a few more times since then at the cafe and consequently had dinners together too. When Riko first suggested to go on a sketching trip, You had offhandedly replied "it's a date then!", which caused them to fluster. While neither commented on the topic, Riko was certain of their mutual attraction and even more so when You began to initiate more skinship after that.

Being the chivalrous and observant person she was, You would lightly touch her back when crossing streets and always made sure she was between the road and Riko as they walked down the sidewalk. In return, Riko would muster the courage to hold You's hand or even boldly poke her soft cheeks at times.

"Ah, you've added a hat again, You-chan."

"Hehe, you caught me!"

You saluted but made no move to erase the chic fedora she drew for the statue. Riko shook her head in exasperated fondness and simply admired her date's creativity. While it might appear odd or even jarring at first glance, such sketches were actually refreshing and filled with personality, unlike her own detailed but very plain drawing.

She considered herself an introvert who preferred to enjoy peace and quiet rather than head out for parties. After graduating college, her friend circle had greatly dwindled and she only corresponded with the few remaining acquaintances once a while. It wasn't as if she didn't try, she simply lost confidence when people declined meet-ups or didn't respond at all, which made her worried that she was intruding on their lives.

Therefore, she couldn't believe she was able to get along with someone like You so well. Her heart fluttered every time the blue-eyed woman smiled at her - it was bright like the blue sky, encompassing and uplifting. It had been her source of inspiration since their chance meeting and she eagerly looked forward spending more time with You.

She didn't recall ever being so enamoured with something or someone before. The closest instance she could think of was her infatuation with her viola, which steadily grew stronger over time until the instrument had become a vital part of herself. While she wasn't certain exactly what she wanted, she knew that she wanted to know more about You.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that she's been staring blankly at her sketch until You scooted closer, their shoulders almost touching. "Is everything okay, Riko-chan?"

"Ah yes, I was just, um, thinking about this song. Remember I'm learning how to play the kokyuu?" She hastily came up with half-truth. As a professional viola player, she's interested in trying out other string instruments. Perhaps it was Kamakura's atmosphere, or the matsuris she's attended, she thought of trying out the traditional Japanese string instrument.

She'll always be thankful for this impulsive decision, for it led her to inadvertently forget her cell phone when she rushed back to Shinjuku to meet with her colleagues.

"I see… oh! That reminds me," You peered at her like an enthusiastic puppy. "I want to watch you play! I've been thinking about it ever since you told me you're a violist and-"

As fate would have it, a sudden breeze blew her sketchbook several pages and revealed various doodles of Riko playing a viola. A deep blush quickly blossomed on You's cheeks as she snapped her sketchbook shut. "Ahaha, hope you don't think I'm creepy…"

Riko blinked, feeling the heat rushing to her own cheeks. "Not at all. In fact, I'm rather pleased you'd want to watch me play. Violas aren't popular after all. They don't shine like the violin and they don't have the staple presence like a cello." _Kind of like me._ "So it makes me happy to hear that you're interested in violas."

"Eh, then I have a confession to make. It's not the viola but rather, you, I'm interested in-? Urk," You plunked her face against her sketchbook though it wasn't enough to hide her red face. "Forget it! I didn't say anything!"

"Oh, You-chan," Riko affectionately reached over to caress her date's cottony hair. "I promise I'll show you next time. Hmm, we can go to my studio in Tokyo?"

"Really? Awesome! A second date then~" Seemingly energized and placated, You grinned up at her with those beautiful blue eyes brimming with pure joy.

"Mhmm, a second date." An odd sensation tugged at her heart strings then and she felt compelled to do _something_ to relieve this tension between them. Realizing how close they were, she hastily turned to her backpack and took out her bento box. "Um, since neither of us are drawing anyway, let's eat lunch?"

"Sure, I'm getting hungry anyway. The mind can't work on an empty stomach!"

Their light-hearted picnic diffused that inexplicable tension somewhat, and Riko felt like herself again. She was very impressed by You's homemade curry and would even deem it to be the best she had ever tasted. On the other hand, You unapologetically wolfed down several of Riko's sandwiches and cheekily requested that she should make more next time.

"In that case, a third date?" Riko bashfully glanced at You, who promptly saluted. The former chuckled fondly as she poured cups of green tea from the canteen she brought and handed one to her companion.

"Riko-chan's good at brewing tea too~"

"Mou, enough with the flattery."

"But I'm just saying the truth? If only my tummy can speak, it'll tell you how satisfied it is!"

"T-Then mine can speak for hours about how delicious your curry is!"

"Daww! Okay, in return for those amazing sandwiches, I'll make some of my best omelette yakisoba next time too!"

Both satiated with the meal as well as their arrangements, the two artists returned to their sketching mode. However, unlike earlier, Riko was unable to reach that content peace as her mind whirred with endless possibilities of their future dates. Already, she was listing the dishes she was good at making and debating whether it would fit You's preference or not. Before she knew it, her sketchbook was filled with doodles of a puppy wearing a captain's hat.

"Ehehe, so that's how you see me, Riko-chan?"

Yelping, she shut her book and pouted reproachfully at the grinning woman. "No peeking!"

"But you've always shown me your sketches…"

"T-That's because, they were drawings of scenery and still life…" Riko trailed off, realizing that those random doodles were the first to ever grace those pages of rigid illustrations that lacked the liveliness she sought. Between her intricate drawing of the park and the cartoonish puppy, she definitely preferred the latter.

"Oh, hold still for a sec…"

Riko's eyes widened as You gingerly picked off a leaf that must have drifted to the top of her head. Her hand lingered a little, pausing beside her cheek before it was hastily withdrawn. Their gazes met and, once again, Riko felt that strange spark between them. She was distinctly aware of her thundering heartbeats as she subconsciously closed her eyes.

Nothing happened, however, so after a few moments, Riko peeked at the other woman and discovered that her eyes were also closed. Combined with those reddened ears, You appeared utterly adorable.

Endeared, Riko couldn't help but giggle. You's cheeks darkened and her eyes snapped open. "W-What? What's so funny?"

"You really are cute…"

"Huh, why're you saying that all of a sudden," You averted her blue eyes and her voice dropped to a whisper. "Besides, w-why didn't you… um…"

At this, Riko felt her face heat up as well. "I- I thought y-you were going to- I mean, you took that leaf off my hair and…"

"Oh, but when you looked at me like that, I thought…"

They blinked and stared at each other for a moment before bursting into quiet giggles. That peculiar spark was still here, but Riko no longer felt nervous and allowed her instincts to take over. As if reaching a wordless agreement, they leaned in at the same time their eyes fluttered close.

Their first kiss was chaste and sweet with love. It was so innocently romantic that Riko felt like it was a scene from those fairytales.

* * *

"Here's your hot cocoa~!"

"Thanks, You-chan."

Feeling extra playful, You pecked the unsuspecting Riko's cheek as the latter accepted the steaming beverage. Just as she was about to flee, the taller woman grasped her shirt and pressed her lips against hers. Before she could react, Riko sauntered away like a victorious cat.

Chuckling, You hurried after her girlfriend and hugged her from behind, mindful of the hot drinks they carried. After a bit of snuggling and a few more kisses, they settled comfortably on the sofa. You unreservedly gazed at Riko up and down, pleased at the sight of her girlfriend dressed in her clothes.

How could someone look so appealing no matter what they wear? It was just a simple button-up shirt and sweatpants You dug out from her drawers, yet they appeared rather sensual with the way the fabric fit to Riko's form.

You resisted the urge to grin with pride. Gah, who could blame her to be so giddy? This beautiful woman was _her_ girlfriend, within arm's reach in her humble abode.

She was thankful for the sudden rain when they were strolling through the park where they first kissed, as they tended to do once a week. By the time they made it to You's place, they were quivering and utterly drenched. You was adamant in letting Riko shower first, claiming she would just wipe herself with a towel as she waited. Truthfully, she was not ready to take a bath with her girlfriend just yet, worried she might not be able to control her desires.

After they were both warmed up from the shower and clad in clean clothes, You suggested that Riko stay overnight since the terrible rain wasn't letting up. Riko, though hesitant at first, agreed and appeared to be intrigued by everything in You's home. As she sipped at her drink, her alluring amber eyes were sweeping over the few books, ornaments and photoframes that decorated the sparse living room.

Meanwhile, You couldn't stop staring at her pretty girlfriend. Her lustrous burgundy hair was loosely tied into a sidetail that draped over her left shoulder, revealing the creamy neck that made You subconsciously lick her parched lips. With Riko seated so close, all You's senses were filled with her scent, the warmth of her body, and her enticing lips ripe for the taking. Those brief kisses earlier in the kitchenette were far from enough.

Sheepish, she shook her head and took a slow sip of her cocoa. This was why she forced herself to decline in showering with Riko. Who knew what she might do? Frankly, she was worried about these frequent fantasies about her girlfriend, so much that she missed those innocent days when they could peacefully spend time together without her mind wandering. Sure, they had been a couple for some time now, but that only made You more fretful.

She didn't want to screw up their relationship. She adored Riko dearly and refused to let this primal side of herself ruin the incredible connection they shared!

"Hehe, I like this side of You-chan too."

"Huh?! W-What side?" She squeaked, frantic that her girlfriend read her inner thoughts.

Riko tilted her head, puzzled by her reaction, before chuckling. "I mean your glasses, silly. You look cute in them too."

Since she was at home, she naturally took off her contacts and donned those black-framed glasses, not realizing Riko had never seen her wearing them before even though she knew of her bad eyesight. She fidgeted nervously under those warm amber eyes and placed her cup aside.

"Cute? Nah, I'm all about being ikemen," she lowered her voice to what was hopefully a husky tenor and sent her girlfriend a roguish grin.

Riko merely giggled.

"Really? Not good enough huh?"

"You're You-chan. I like you no matter what you do," Riko smiled softly but blushed a moment later and tried to appear nonchalant by sipping her drink.

"Gah, com'ere you!" You gently extracted the cup from her protesting hands before enveloping her in a big hug. They stayed in this comfy embrace for a while, enjoying each other's presence to heart's content. It was amazing how this simple gesture was able to assuage any turbulence in one's mind.

No words could ever replicate the effect of feeling your beloved's warmth.

She recalled the day she watched Riko play the viola in the studio, of how the musician shined brilliantly with her instrument. Riko truly loved music, You could feel it, and that resonated arduously within her soul. She remembered how passionate she once was with diving, yet due to her condition, she was unable to speak in great details about it to Riko.

She wanted Riko to experience the same joy she had for the sea too.

As if sensing the air of melancholy, Riko shifted in You's lap and brushed away the latter's bangs before smooching her forehead. "What are you thinking about, You-chan?"

"Hmmm, nothing much," You blissfully closed her eyes and smiled when Riko peppered her face with more kisses. "Okay, I was just thinking about how pretty you are when you're in your musician mode."

"What, I'm not pretty otherwise?"

"No! That's not what I meant!" You hastily opened her eyes only to find Riko giggling in mirth. "Geez, you tease. You know what I was trying to get at… you seem to be a different person? You have that um, cool, sexy aura going on."

"Cool? S-Sexy? That's not what I was expecting."

"Like, you seem to enter a whole new realm. You look confident and peaceful and, well, really happy?"

Riko's cheeks darkened as she mumbled something. When You didn't catch her words, she lightly flicked the former's forehead in reprimand. "I said, I-I only think of you nowadays whenever I play the viola. That helps me concentrate and perform better…"

You's chest was filled with warmth and fluff, as well as pride for being able to affect her girlfriend so positively. "I'm so honored, milady~" She giggled blithely against the crook of Riko's neck, her nose nuzzling playfully until the latter squirmed.

"You're tickling me," she chided as she pinched You's cheeks, stopping her.

"Sowwy," she grinned unapologetically. "Riko-chan smells too good, I can't help myself~"

"Should I remind you this is from your body lotion and shampoo?"

"Nope, it's not that kind of aroma. I'm talking about Riko-chan's own scent."

"W-What? That sounds rather… improper," Riko blushed and disentangled from You's arms. She brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and leaned over to the coffee table to retrieve her drink again. You could only gaze at her with a fond smile, mesmerized by her girlfriend's graceful movements.

"Mou, stop staring…"

"Like I said, I can't help it. You've completely captivated me, Riko-chan." Though blushing, You said unabashedly as she meant every single word. Her heart had fallen for Riko since they first met, and this emotion only grew stronger as time went by.

Riko didn't respond for a moment. Then, as if making up her mind about something, she tugged the scrunchie off of her sidetail before returning to You's side. Smiling, she rested her forehead against You's and gingerly cupped her cheek, caressing it with her thumb. "No, You-chan, I don't think you understand how much _you_ have captivated _me_."

"Then show me?" You whispered with a slight tremor in her voice.

Riko kissed her then, so full of tenderness that she forgot how to breathe. All that guilt and worry of her inner fantasies melted away, leaving only the desire to show her girlfriend how much she adored her.

You interlaced their fingers, noting how nervous Riko was as well through the slight tremor of her hand. Wishing to reassure her, You chastely pressed her lips against Riko's knuckles and hugged her close. They fumbled with each other's clothes, clueless but eager, and kissed away any lingering hesitation. There was no need to fear, for they will explore this new phase of their relationship together.

Under the dim lighting and the comforts of her home, You discovered lovemaking to be every bit as dreamy as fairytales portrayed.

* * *

"You-chan, are you awake?"

"Hmmm, nope."

Riko tucked You's head under her chin, smiling when her lover snuggled rather childishly into their embrace. She drew whimsical circles on You's naked back, pleased by how the latter shivered under her touch. As if in retaliation, You sleepily licked Riko's clavicles which brought out a mortifying gasp.

"Mou! You're definitely awake..."

Pretending to be miffed, Riko extracted herself from You's arms and adamantly ignored the latter's whines. Once she was properly dressed, she carefully opened the blinds and smiled at the breathtaking sight that greeted her.

Uchiura was a quaint and beautiful little town, and she was saddened that their one-week vacation here was coming to an end.

The bed behind her rustled and soon warm arms slipped around her waist.

"Aaah~ can't wait to be back at Kamakura, right, Riko-chan?"

Unable to answer truthfully, she merely nodded and played with You's hands. After a moment's hesitation, she began tentatively. "About your headac-"

"Yosh! Let's make this last day the most fun one!"

Riko almost stopped You when the latter skipped away to the kitchenette of their rented room, yet the timid part of herself gripped her body. Swallowing down her words of concern, Riko sat down at the table in contemplative silence while You cheerfully prepared their breakfast.

When You had first suggested this trip to Uchiura, Riko was beyond happy that the former diver was ready to show more of her world. After all, You never fully explained why she decided to take time off and would change the topic whenever Riko inquired of her past. Thus, Riko was thrilled in exploring the town that You grew up and, for the most part, You was accommodating and took Riko to shrines, aquariums and even rented a cruiser while sharing various childhood memories.

However, the blue-eyed woman seemed keen in avoiding certain places, as if worried to run into anyone who might recognize her. Riko wasn't too bothered by all this secrecy at first, for she was absorbed in anything that You showed her. For one, You taught her how to swim efficiently in the sea and how to make the snorkeling experience fun. Riko's knowledge of swimming was basic and she had only ever been to the pool, thus she found You's industrious methods to be fascinating. They swam with the fish, splashed water at each other and got touchy at seclusive parts of the beach a few times, relishing in such intimacy together.

Everything felt like a dream come true until the first night they returned to their lodging. Riko found You half-crouched in front of the sink, holding her head with a grimace. After taking a few painkillers, You seemed to have recovered from her headache. Riko let the matter drop but kept a careful watch on her girlfriend since then.

Their little vacation had resumed smoothly, though Riko noticed similar episodes when You thought she wasn't looking. Whenever she brought up the subject, You would either close off or light-heartedly change the topic. Riko hoped she was only being paranoid, but everything about this was unsettling.

Just what was You not telling her?

Restless, Riko stood up from her seat, startling her girlfriend who was in the middle of pouring coffee into mugs.

"Riko-chan, what's wrong-?"

She slammed her hand against the wall beside You's head, cornering the shorter woman and forcing the latter to peer up with wide eyes. Riko was so ready to interrogate her then, those words already at the tip of her tongue, but that flicker of pure confusion in those blue eyes stopped her.

Perhaps, You just wanted this trip to be memorable and as perfect as possible?

Her resolve wanned and she fell prey to those cute puppy eyes. She tilted You's chin and kissed her rather roughly as if to express her displeasure.

"Heh… you're rather bold today," You said hoarsely, the curve of her lips rather beguiling. "Maybe we shouldn't leave the room so early-?"

"I don't mind, You-chan, but you're right with what you said earlier," Riko fought down the temptation and merely embraced her girlfriend with everything she had, pained by her inability to help her beloved. "Let's make this last day at Uchiura the best one ever."

And it was. Rather than the beach, they headed for Awashima, a small island a short boat ride away from Uchiura, and dined at the top floor of a five-star hotel. Awed by the breathtaking view already, Riko was then brought to the Awashima Shrine where she enjoyed a different but just as incredible view of the sea. They spent the afternoon in a languid and content sort of sketching spree.

Truly, with the spectacular fireworks and peaceful stargazing afterwards, it was as if nothing was ever amiss and they were in paradise.

By the time they returned to Kamakura the next day, it was already evening and they were exhausted in a happy daze. After dropping the luggage to the side, You flopped onto the couch and pulled her girlfriend on top of her. Between a few languid kisses here and there, both were fine with just cuddling and resting within the comforts of You's place.

The sense of familiarity almost lulled Riko to sleep when she felt You tense beneath her. Opening her eyes, she found You gritting her teeth and rubbing her temple. The magic from their trip dissipated, and apprehension filled Riko's heart again.

"Headache again?" She murmured as if not to startle her girlfriend. As she reached for You's head, her hand was gently but firmly pushed away as the latter sat up. "You-chan?"

"Haha, I probably didn't have enough caffeine today."

You only drank coffee from time to time, so this couldn't be the reason. Riko knew she would be rather busy once she returned to Tokyo tomorrow, as this one-week vacation barely got approved

It was now or never.

"How frequent are your headaches, You-chan?"

Riko caught You flinching even though the latter laughed it off. "Must be the summer heat and all. It's only recently that it's happened, like I told you before. Now that we're back here at Kamakura, it'll go away eventually."

Faced with such an earnest and almost pleading expression, Riko _so_ wanted to believe her words and just let it be. She wasn't the type to push someone if they showed discontent and she tended to shy away from any confrontation. For the sake You's health, however, she knew that she needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Is.. there something you're not telling me, You-chan?"

Blue eyes hardened. "What makes you think that?"

Gulping, Riko realized her wording didn't sound good and fought against her instincts to back down. "Y-You seem to avoid talking about it, which I u-understand to an extent but, I'm just worried."

The tension deflated from You's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Riko-chan. I know you mean good but can we please just drop it?

And Riko almost agreed then and there. Almost. "Maybe you should go see a doctor-"

" _No_!"

She cringed, dumbfounded by such a hostile tone from someone who had been nothing but easygoing. She was about to apologize when You grimaced and covered her eyes. Determined, she reached for You's hand.

"See, You-chan, we should go-"

Her hand was practically slapped away. "I already said no! T-This will pass, I promise. Just, s-stop, okay?"

It was You's desperate, almost frantic tone that made Riko freeze in place. She wanted to stop, seeing how much this conversation pained her girlfriend, yet a part of her was frustrated and even a bit resentful. Didn't You trust her enough? Was she not dependable? She didn't want to invade You's privacy. She was only trying to help, especially since she turned a blind eye to this problem during the vacation. The way You reacted just meant there must be something she was hiding.

Riko thought she knew You, but she didn't, and that hurt more than she allowed herself to admit.

Taking a deep, controlled breath, Riko began slowly and attempted to reach for the other woman again. "I'm sorry, You-chan, but I really believe that you should-"

"How many times do I have to say it? No means no! Why don't you just leave me alone?"

Akin to a cornered animal, You glared at her with distress rolling off her in waves. Stunned and hurt, Riko could only recall all those instances where her friends turned her down and brushed away her attempts at trying. Any smidgen of bitterness was washed away by a hollow sensation of fear and rejection.

Scared of making it worse.

Scared of losing everything.

How she wanted to simply pull You into a hug and protect her somehow, but she was too scared. Her arm dropped limply to her side and she turned away, unable to look at You anymore.

"I'm sorry," she whispered so quietly that she wasn't sure if You heard her. When she heard no response, she bit her lips to ensure no sobs would escape as she left the now cold home.

Riko discovered heartbreak to be just as devastating as when the illusion of fairytales ended.

* * *

"I'm bakayou…"

You chuckled wistfully to herself, shivering a little from the breezy night air. She was only wearing a shirt and capri pants when usually, she would have added a few more layers due to her weakness to the coldness at night. Summer or not, she felt so dead inside because she couldn't bring herself to care, not anymore.

She aimlessly strolled through the Kamakura Central Park, finding the rays from the setting sun comforting within this labyrinth of memories. Everywhere she looked, she was reminded of her time here with Riko. The ache in her chest worsened and she rubbed her throbbing temples.

Regret at lashing out at her.

Even in that moment of emotional turmoil, You knew that Riko was simply concerned about her well-being. She never told the violist the reason she retired from diving, so how else would she have known?

Alas, You was merely human and succumbed to her fear. She had awful experiences with her former teammates from the swim team, even her coach, whenever she tried sharing her thoughts and feelings about her surgery and everything that happened afterwards. Since then, she tended to keep her emotions bottled up inside, deeming it pointless for she would just get invalidated or ridiculed anyway.

She was terrified of the same thing happening with Riko, but ended up shutting her out and ruining everything anyway.

"And I hurt her..."

She dug into her pocket for her phone, deliberating for the umpteenth time whether to call Riko or not. They hadn't contacted each other since that episode and, while it hadn't even been a week yet, You already felt like dying. She was unable to compose a decent text message and she always seized up whenever she attempted to call Riko.

Riko could be busy catching up, as the orchestra had an upcoming performance, or she no longer wanted anything to do with the person who was so vicious to her.

You swallowed painfully. She knew she must take the first step if she wanted to make this right. Dignity or pride be damned, this was her fault after all. Her legs soon brought her to the tree where they first kissed, for she hoped to be emboldened by their memories so she could finally make that dreaded phone call.

To her shock, the woman of her dreams was there too. Riko appeared to be deep in thoughts as she gazed at the tree, and flinched when she noticed You's arrival. The consequent silence was unfamiliar to them, and so was the tension.

You dug through her useless brain for some sort of greeting while her eyes were trained on Riko's form, afraid she might vanish if she blinked. What was she doing here, when she should be in Tokyo? Did she seem thinner? Has she been sleeping properly?

Before she could even open her mouth, Riko broke the silence in a timid tone, asking her the exact same things she just wondered. You was dumbfounded, for she did not expect her girlfriend to still care about her after what happened. Perhaps it was time to take the leap of faith. There was nothing wrong with exposing the vulnerable part of herself, not with someone who truly loved her.

She needed to face her own demons.

Since You didn't respond, Riko lowered her eyes and excused herself. You snapped out of her daze and hurriedly closed their distance. Her hand closed around Riko's wrist, tightly at first to ensure the latter would not leave, and carefully loosened her grip when she turned around.

"I missed you." You blurted, embarrassed by how pitiful her voice sounded.

Several thunderous heartbeats later, Riko gave her a fragile smile and gingerly interlaced their fingers. "I missed you too."

Relieved, You squeezed her hand and murmured. "There are many things I want to tell you, Riko-chan. Will you… listen to me?"

The taller woman nodded and led them towards the tree, where they sat down and leaned against the sturdy trunk. If it weren't for the palpable tension and the darkening sky, it almost felt like their first date. You smiled wryly and drew strength from Riko's warm hand.

She clumsily but full-heartedly apologized for her outburst first and, upon Riko's acceptance, she began her story. It was nothing dramatic, at least not from her perspective, for it could have happened to anybody in her situation.

Due to her deteriorating eyesight, she took a break from diving and underwent a seemingly successful surgery. While she suffered darkness for a few weeks before she was able to take off her bandages, she was confident to return to what she loved doing without any aftermath.

Alas, she wasn't as invincible as she believed herself to be. A terrible fear seized her every time she stood at the edge of the diving board. She could not pinpoint the exact reason, but the possibilities of having to return to the hospital or undergoing another operation and possible bout of darkness petrified her. As much as she yearned to relish in the triumph of a high jump again, the fear always rendered her immobile. Being the stubborn person she was, she ignored her doctor's advice and kept trying, enduring the ridicule and even pity from any spectator.

Any attempt ended with her walking away from the plank in shame.

The last time she got anywhere near a swimming pool, she forced herself to make that jump in spite of her rigid muscles. Such reckless maneuver had only caused her to become hospitalized again.

"My doctor and psychiatrist suggested that I go travelling, to take the time off indefinitely to relax, and maybe discover what else I enjoy in life other than diving," You weakly smiled at her speechless girlfriend. "That's when I met you, Riko-chan."

She determinedly ignored the prickling pain in her head and continued. "Those headaches are probably from stress, unwanted memories, or aftereffects of the surgery. I thought my… fear was only associated with diving, so I was surprised that it happened during and after our swimming trips in Uchiura. Perhaps it wasn't from swimming but from guilt. My friends there and my family know all about my dream since I was little, so I couldn't bring myself to tell them that I can't dive anymore. I've lied to them that I've fully recovered. No one knew my full secret, until now."

Riko tightened her grip on You's hand. "These headaches, are they serious? Shouldn't you return for check up..." She trailed off uncertainly, as if remembered what happened the last time she suggested that.

You gave her a small and reassuring smile. "Well, I am supposed to return for check ups, yes. I was told that it might be necessary for me to have another surgery-" She gingerly stopped Riko before she could freak out. "But I didn't want to. And that was why I snapped at you. Again, I'm so sorry."

Riko shook her head, her quiet voice still laced in concern. "It's okay, now that I understand, You-chan. I'm just glad y-you've opened up to me."

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Riko-chan. I was so scared of losing you that I didn't want anything to ruin it… which I almost did by shutting you out. It's not fair for me to do that. It's not my place to decide for you. So, yeah," You looked up into the sky, weary yet also felt like a weight had finally lifted off of her shoulders. "I-I've told you everything now."

 _It's up to you to decide if you still want to stay with someone as pathetic as me._ You thought sadly.

"Remember what you've told me, You-chan?" Familiar scent filled her senses as Riko wrapped her arms around her. "You like how confident and happy I am whenever I play the viola. It'll always be true - it's thanks to you that I'm able to hold my head high and believe in myself. You've brought colors to my life."

It took a moment for You to realize that Riko was crying.

"My bandmates or even other colleagues I'm not familiar with commented that I seem like a different person. They said I look happy, confident, and perhaps even shining," she let out a choked chuckle. "See how positively you've affected me, You-chan? They noticed my change so acutely that they encouraged me to return here, to resolve whatever has been troubling me. I can't play the viola properly, not without you."

Tears silently trickled down You's cheeks as she returned the embrace just as emotionally.

"You've become my world, You-chan. I w-want to be part of yours too, the good and the bad. We'll get through this together, okay?"

She clung onto the woman who meant the world to her too. "I love you Riko-chan, I love you so much."

You learned that she could not do everything alone, that she must believe in the power of their love if they wanted to persevere and overcome the trials in their path, just like the obstacles in fairytales.

* * *

"You've reached Watanabe You's voicemail~! Please leave your name and your number after the tone and I'll get back to ya asap! Ready? Yousorou~! -beep-"

"... the performance was well-received. Our conductor and concertmaster were commended by the critiques, but for some reason they deferred the spotlight to me. Can you believe it? A mere violist like me, and out of ten violists too. I wish you could've been there to tell me how I did, then again, you would just praise me, wouldn't you?"

Riko paused and swallowed any tremors in her voice before continuing in a relatively cheerful tone. "Anyway, our orchestra has been invited for a performance overseas and… I've decided to participate. Our leader has been kind, being aware of my situation, and told me that I could stay and continue my kokyuu studies if I wish. But that's not what I've promised you, ne, You-chan?"

The jarring beep callously cut her off, signifying the end of the voicemail. She stared at the black screen of her phone for a moment and decided to put it away instead of continuing with her voicemail.

"I promised you that I'd put my life before yours, that you'd live vicariously through mine, and that's what I'm going to do."

She smiled painfully at the prone figure on the bed, lulled by the stable beeping of the heart monitor as she played with her beloved's cool hand. You has always had a lower body temperature, so she hoped that she could warm her up this way.

And perhaps, that would help You wake up.

Sighing, Riko closed her eyes and rested her cheek against You's unmoving hand. The operation was successful in removing the blood clots in You's brain, and the surgeon seemed confident that she would make a full recovery too.

But that had been two weeks ago and You was still in a coma.

After their heart to heart conversation, Riko accompanied You to all the sessions she had with her doctor. While the process had been difficult and arguments did spark, they were always able to reach a truce. When the blood clots were discovered, You and Riko had a long discussion and ultimately decided to take the surgery.

You made Riko promise to continue on with living to her fullest no matter what happened.

Between her job and visiting the comatose woman in the hospital, Riko was exhausted but more determined than ever, strengthened by the torturous waiting and wondering. Her section leader and other colleagues were aware of this and gave her the space she needed, which she was very grateful for. Now that the concert was over, she had to decide whether to stay or go overseas.

Of course she would rather stay here with You, but she also respected You's wish and the agreement they had. It wasn't as if her trip abroad was permanent, and she had become acquainted with You's childhood friends, who would keep her updated of You's progress.

Nevertheless, she still wanted to be by You's side when the latter regained consciousness.

Tirelessly, she left voicemails entailing her daily happenings, as if those messages would reach the comatose woman. It was the only way she could hear You's voice, hoping to arrive at a decision through that familiar, energetic voice.

"Remember how we first met? You waited for me that day at the cafe, when you didn't have to. So this is nothing, You-chan, I'll always wait for you. I'm only gone temporarily - I'll be back before you know it."

Riko bit her lips when she realized she had subconsciously repeated the exact words You said before she entered the surgery room.

" _I'll be back before you know it! Then, we'll go sailing on a proper boat since we couldn't do it the last time we were at Uchiura. Look forward to it!"_

"Yeah, you jerk, I really am looking forward to it so you better hurry up and take me there," Riko choked from the memory and fell silent. She glanced at the open sketchbook on the bedside table, smiling nostalgically at her girlfriend's characteristic style.

"There are so much of your world that you haven't shown me yet, just as how I still haven't shown you mine. So, please, wake up?"

Like the countless times in the past two weeks, her plea fell upon deaf ears. Overcome by emotions, she leaned close and gave You a soft kiss upon her forehead.

When she settled back down at her seat, she noticed odd spikes and waves from the heart monitor and EEG monitor. Taken aback, she immediately turned her attention back to You, whose eyes slowly opened and blinked.

Those blue orbs were just as brilliant and beautiful as she remembered. Though filled with confusion, there was a flicker of recognition in You's gaze. She hastily reached for the emergency button but she never once broke eye contact.

' _Thank you for waiting for me_ ', You's eyes seemed to say.

Riko learned that miracles truly can happen, just as how fairytales illustrated them.

* * *

"The Sagami Bay sure is pretty…"

You hummed thoughtfully as she sketched out the scenery, adding as many boats around the bay as she pleased. She may have doodled a submarine and a pirate ship too, though she probably would have to discard them in the final draft. With the peaceful ambience at White Lily, the comfortable couch by the window and the soothing aroma of coffee, she was able to churn out pages and pages for her storybook.

Ah yes, she wrote and illustrated for children's books nowadays. Should she tell the cafe shop owner that she worked as a freelance illustrator and designer now?

Blue eyes glanced at her reflection on the glass, noting her casual attire and her trademark cap. She dressed the same way as when she first came to Kamakura, didn't she? Well, her messy hair was long enough that she had to tie it into a tuff of a low ponytail, and she had her black-framed glasses on.

Things had definitely changed, for the better too.

Chuckling, she placed the sketchbook onto the table and dug out another one from her backpack. It was slightly worn around the edges and the pages were crinkly as opposed to the crisp texture of unused paper. She whimsically flipped through the sketchbook, giggling at the various versions of Sakurauchi Riko, the different angles of the sceneries at the park, statues with contemporary accessories, and even drawings of the sea and shrines in Uchiura.

So many memories, each priceless and romantic, filled this simple sketchbook over the years.

Smiling, she turned her attention back to the incomplete one, her thumb fondly brushing over the title she inscribed onto the cover. _You & Riko - a Modern Fairytale._

She couldn't wait to finish this particular storybook and show it to her beloved.

The phone vibrated inside her pocket, pulling her out of her nostalgic trance. Her heart pounded with excitement as she eagerly answered the call.

"Ohayousorou!"

"Mou, You-chan, it's already the afternoon…"

"It can be the morning whenever you want, Riko-chan, you just have to make it!"

The familiar giggle was like music to her ears. "Are you implying that you want some sandwiches for brunch later?"

"Maybe? It's been so long since I've had them, I'm so jealous of your bandmates!"

"You do know that I've only ever made them for you?"

"Oh right," You pulled down her cap in slight embarrassment even though Riko couldn't see her reddened ears. "Wait, you said brunch later… you're already at the airport? I thought you're not coming back until later the night?"

"Silly You-chan, I'm not at the airport."

The door chimed and instinctively, You stood up to greet the newcomer who had warm amber eyes, lustrous burgundy hair and the beautiful smile she loved so much. Though appearing sheepish, Riko radiated with sheer joy too.

"Surprise-?"

You closed their distance in a few quick steps, pulling the startled woman in a big hug and spun her around. They laughed and interlaced their fingers, the rings on their fourth fingers gleaming beautifully under the sun.

A gentle breeze brushed against the open storybook on the table, flipping it to a page with an illustration that matched the two women's silhouettes, and a small passage scribbled beneath it.

 _Even if you think you're a damsel in distress, a princess waiting for the prince to rescue you from your tower, you can still be someone else's knight in shiny armor._

 _You meet someone, get to know them, experience the butterfly flutters as well as heated desires, overcome obstacles and resolve problems together. While not everything is as perfect as fairytales of storybooks, a happy ending is indeed possible._

 _Does that not count as a fairytale in its own right?_


End file.
